1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cup holding device for vehicles. More particular, the invention is concerned with a cup holder that can be attached to the dash of motor vehicles, presenting a beverage holder body and two adjustable support straps, one attached to the top of the main cup holder body and the other strap is attached at the bottom of the main cup holder body, directly below the other strap, a hook at the end of each strap holds the cup holder in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This cup holder was invented to hold large cups like the large fountain drinks that are sold at fast food and convenient stores.
Most cup holders available today are not large enough or strong enough to hold the big drinks.
I have come up with this invention to eliminate having to hold the large cups, risking spilling the drink and freeing both hands for safer driving.
With the cup holder in place strapped to the dash of the vehicle, the beverage is easily within arms reach, and located up near the windshield, a person doesn't have to take their eyes off of the road to locate it.